The Turn of The Earth-Raised Saiyan
by GokuLover91
Summary: Goku has finally come home from Planet Namek, defeated Frieza and his father, and everything SEEMS to be great in the Son household. But Goku is going through a change, that was brought on by his first Super Saiyan transformation! Kakarot is fighting for control over Goku's body. Is there anyone that can help him? Read & Review! No flaming! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! :)
1. Returning Home

So, I know I'm in the middle of writing some other stories, but I had to start this before it left my brain for all eternity. Read & Review, and no flaming please! Constructive criticism, accepted. Let's get to it! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own DBZ.

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

~~~~~~~~Mount Paouz~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

It was 3 in the afternoon on the beautiful, Mount Paouz. Chi-Chi was going about her daily chores. Washing dishes, doing laundry, vacuuming, making snacks for Gohan while he studies. It was a completely normal day… At least, it would have been normal if her husband, Goku had been there with them. He still hasn't returned from defeating Frieza on Planet Namek.

 _'What is taking him so long? It has already been a year and a half."_ Chi-Chi thought to herself. The ringing of their house phone brought Chi-Chi out of her thoughts. She heard Gohan answer and whisper to whoever was on the other line. He hung up, and ran back up towards his bedroom. She followed him, only to find her only child flying off somewhere, wearing the Saiyan battle armor Vegeta gave him on Namek. "Gohan, come back!" she called after her son, to no avail. She sighed, and silently cursed the monster that taught her child how to fly. That monster being the Namekian known as, Piccolo.

Piccolo had always been an issue for her. He tried to kill Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he actually ended up killing him in the fight against Goku's older brother, he kidnapped Gohan, and taught him how to fly and fight. He has been more than just a nuisance in her life for a long time now. However, it is starting to look like he's taking up a permanent residence in her family, with or without her approval. Her young son, Gohan, is very fond of the Namekian. She supposed that she would have to put up with him.

 _'Goku, please come home soon.'_ she thought to herself as she tried to continue her chores, until her son came home.

~~~~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~Wasteland~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~With The Z-Fighters~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

Piccolo was standing at the edge of a cliff, obviously trying to sense the presence that was rapidly approaching the Earth. It was Frieza. That much was certain. Yet, there was something else. There was another energy he was sensing alongside Frieza. _'Who is this other presence I'm sensing? …It doesn't matter, I suppose. Without Goku here, we really don't stand a chance against these foes. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him.'_ Piccolo thought. The others were talking amongst themselves. Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta all showed up. Even some who shouldn't be here showed up. Like, Bulma and Puar. Gohan walked up to Bulma.

"Bulma, what are you doing here? Don't you know that Frieza is coming?" asked Gohan, taking notice of the blue haired genius among the group of warriors.

"I said the same thing!" said Yamcha.

"Of course I do, silly! That's why I'm here! I didn't even get to get a look at him on Namek! I just want to see him. Besides, I hear that he's kind of cute." Bulma replied, with a smile. I rolled my eyes, in disgust.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Vegeta retorted.

"Stop it, you guys! H-He's here!" Krillin said, with fear obvious in his voice.

Just then, a speck came into view in the sky. "Be on guard, everyone! Goku isn't here to help us now. We are on our own. Give it everything you've got!" Piccolo instructed everyone.

They all nodded, with the exception of, Vegeta, who was quick to spat back, "Don't tell me what to do, Namek!"

"Ok, Bad Man…" Piccolo said, noting Vegeta's pink shirt.

"Shut up!" Vegeta spat back.

Frieza's spaceship landed, then. We all stood silently, waiting for the entrance to open. When it finally did, a few dozen soldiers ran out, ray guns in hand. Then came Frieza, and another being who looked very similar to Frieza. This being was much taller than Frieza in his final form, with one horn on each side of his head. If anything he looked strikingly similar to how Frieza looked when he was in his 2nd form.

"So, this is Earth. How quaint." said the taller alien.

"Yes, father. Very quaint… Oh, look. The Saiyan's friends have already gathered themselves here for us. How nice of them. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt them down myself. Soldiers! Take them out!" Frieza ordered.

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" they all responded, as they charged towards the Z-fighters.

"I knew that Kakarot didn't have the guts to take Frieza out, for good!" Vegeta spat. The others glared at Vegeta.

"Just concentrate on the battle." I said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, NAMEK!" Vegeta shouted.

Then, the battle started. I charged towards a handful of so-called, warriors. They were so weak. This was the strength of Frieza's army? I was able to take them all out, mostly with one blow. I noticed the others weren't having any trouble either. Before long, the only fighters that remained were us, and Frieza and whoever he brought with him.

"Hm, so it seems you've all improved since our little fight on Namek. I'm going to kill you all, and pile your broken bodies right here. So, when your friend, Goku comes home, that is what he'll see. Then, I'll blow up the planet with him on it." Frieza said, chuckling evilly.

"You monster!" cried Krillin.

"Ah, yes. The bald one. I almost didn't notice you. I think I killed you too quickly last time. Luckily, your friend's ship is still a few hours away. So, I'll be able to fix that." he said, with a smirk on his ugly face. Krillin shrunk back in fear. Just then, there was a small flash of light, and then there he was.

"Goku?" I said, half shocked and half relieved to see my former nemesis coming to the rescue like he's always done in the past.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted.

"Daddy!" cried Gohan, tears welling up in his eyes. The others couldn't help but look on in shock. Not believing that Goku was finally standing right in front of us. He was wearing a strange outfit. Probably from whatever planet he's been on all this time. Goku turned to look at us. The look in his eyes is different from before. He looks…angry, almost evil.

"Get out of here. It's not safe for you here." is all Goku says to us. I wasn't about to argue with an angry Super Saiyan.

"Come on, you guys. We'll wait over here." I say to the group. They all nodded, and we headed towards a nearby cliff to watch the fight. Far enough away to be safe, but close enough just in case Goku needed assistance.

Goku didn't waste any time. He started the fight as a Super Saiyan right off the bat. I had never actually seen his transformation before. His hair stood up, and was blond. The aura around him almost made him look like he was on fire. Goku charged towards Frieza, and they started exchanging kicks and punches. Goku easily evaded Frieza's attacks. Frieza isn't fast enough to keep up with Goku. Goku's punches are landing with perfect precision. Then, Goku kicked Frieza to the ground. Goku then disappeared, then reappeared a little ways away from Frieza.

"Y-You filthy monkey!" Frieza shouted, enraged. As he got back up, to charge towards Goku, Goku cupped his hands together, to form the Kamehameha Wave.

"KAAA MEEE!" Goku started. Frieza charged towards Goku.

"HAAA MEEE!" he continued.

"I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! NOT SOME DIRTY SAIYAN!" Frieza spat, continuing his charge at Goku.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku finished, releasing his signature attack on the evil tyrant.

There was no time for Frieza to escape, and the blast was too powerful for him to hold back. Goku's Kamehameha Wave hit Frieza dead on, vaporizing him completely. We all stood there, completely awestruck. I've never known Goku to not show his enemy mercy.

"H-He's dead… Frieza is dead! Goku did it!" Krillin cheered.

"It isn't over yet. Goku still has one more enemy to defeat." I told him, referring to the taller being that came to Earth with Frieza.

"Yeah…" said Krillin, looking worriedly at Goku.

"There's no need to worry. I think Goku will be ok." I said, as the taller version of Frieza walked up to Goku,clapping his hands.

"Bravo, Saiyan. I do say, that is some power you have there. What would you say if I asked you to join me? Join me, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours." said the being. "I am King Cold. Frieza was my son. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's were. A power such as yours, simply, demands to be admired."

"No. I'd die before I ever joined you." Goku said, almost too calmly.

"So be it." King Cold retorted, as he charged towards Goku. Goku did the same. When they met, Goku got ahold of King Cold's face, and then quickly, snapped his neck in two. The used, a powerful energy blast to vaporize his body. Goku won. Then he just destroyed Frieza's spaceship, erasing any evidence that the two tyrants had been to their planet. Everyone made their way over to Goku.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Goku!" shouted Krillin. Goku turned to look at Goku, and Goku's Earthling friends and his son became afraid, due to the look in his eyes. "Goku… Are you ok?" Goku powered down back to his normal state.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Krillin." Goku said with a smile.

"Good! You had me worried for a second!" cried Bulma.

"How in the world did you get here, Goku? I thought you were in space, man." asked Yamcha.

"What's with your ridiculous outfit?" Vegeta asked, chuckling, making fun of Goku's choice of attire.

"How did you escape the explosion on Planet Namek?" asked Gohan.

"Woah, woah, hold on, guys. One question at a time! I'll explain everything." Goku said, trying to get the group to calm down enough to listen to him.

Then, Goku went over everything. How he escaped Namek in time, before its destruction. He told them about the planet Yardrat, he crash landed on afterward, and how they treated his injuries, repaired his ship, and even taught him a new technique called, Instant Transmission. Instant Transmission being the way he teleported to their location in time to save them from Frieza and his father.

"Wow, that's quite a story! If you were anyone else except, Goku, I wouldn't have believed you." said Bulma. Goku laughed.

"Well, it has been an…eventful day, to say the least. Are we ready to go home?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Goku. "You ready to go home, Gohan? I'm sure your mom is wondering where you are."

"Yeah, daddy! Mom will be so happy to see you again!" Gohan said, excitedly.

"Then, let's go! Care to join us, Piccolo? It'll make Gohan happy!" Goku asked me. I gave him a small smile.

 _'My, how far him and I have come… Two enemies, now friends…'_ I thought to myself.

"Sure." I said. We flew towards Mount Paouz. "Goku, you know your wife isn't going to be happy about you bringing me back with you."

"Aw, don't worry about Chi-Chi, Piccolo. She's a really nice person, once you get to know her." is all he says to me.

~~~~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~

I'm finally all done with household chores. I'm almost done with dinner right now. Gohan hasn't come home yet. I'm getting worried. _'All of this worrying is going to give me premature wrinkles! I wish my little Gohan would come home soon…'_ I thought to myself. Gohan's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, mom! Guess what?!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Gohan?" I asked, getting excited too. My excitement was washed away when, Piccolo decided to walk into the house. "Oh, it's you…"

"I'm not what all of Gohan's excitement is about. Look outside." Piccolo stated. I walked to my open front door, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Goku…?" I asked. He looked at me, and gave me that goofy grin I always loved.

"Hey, Chi-Chi. I'm home." he says. I didn't hesitate to run up to him, and wrap my arms around his muscular neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Goku! I've missed you so much!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Chi." he replied, nuzzling his face into my hair. He started feeling my rear end.

"Goku! Not in front of Gohan! And Piccolo!" I shouted. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, and giggled.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. It's just been a long time." he stated.

"I know, dear. It's ok. I'm so happy you're home! Dinner is almost ready! Come in!" I said, happily.

"Awesome! Thanks, Chi! I invited Piccolo, by the way." he said, kissing my forehead.

 _'I've missed him doing that.'_ I thought. I walked to my front door, looked at Piccolo, and sighed.

"Come on in, Piccolo…" I said, flatly. He just stared at me, apparently bewildered. "Well, Goku invited you, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes…" is all he says.

"Then, come in." I ordered him.

 _'I suppose I really am going to have to get used to Piccolo being around if he's even growing closer to Goku.'_ was my last thought before we started dinner. Piccolo sat quietly, just drinking water.

Dinner went quickly, like it always does when Goku is around. He has one ferocious appetite, and always has! After dinner, I quickly washed our nightly dishes. Then, we just sat and chatted for a little while, Gohan sitting in his father's lap. 30 minutes went by before Gohan fell sound asleep in Goku's arms. It was so cute. He missed his daddy so much. Goku and I got up, walked upstairs, and tucked Gohan into bed.

"Sleep tight, little man." Goku said, quietly.

"Good night, sweetie." I whispered to my son.

Goku and I, quietly walked out of Gohan's room, and shut the door. We finally made our way to our bedroom. Goku and haven't slept in the same bed since before his older brother, Raditz decided to pop in for an unwanted, surprise family reunion. That's when our world really turned upside down. Goku opened the door, and gestured for me to go in first. I walked in, and quietly started to change into my nightgown. Goku, quickly stripped down to his boxers, and hopped into bed. He was sound asleep within seconds. I got in just a minute later, cuddling up to his chest. He was snoring, lightly.

 _'I've missed you so much, Goku. You have no idea. Hopefully, things can finally go back to how they were. Except now, we've gone and added Piccolo to the mix.'_ I sighed. _'I suppose it's ok. As long as I have Goku and Gohan, I'm happy.'_ was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

That was the 1st chapter of, The Turn of The Earth-Raised Saiyan! Read & Review! Constructive criticism is accepted! No flaming! Kami bless! :)


	2. Something Doesn't Feel Right

Here is chapter 2 of, The Turn of The Earth-Raised Saiyan! Read & Review! Constructive criticism accepted! No flaming, please! Enjoy! :)

I'd like to give a BIG shout out to **Roku1397** for helping me out with this chapter. You're awesome. :)

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to my alarm at 7, like usual. Turning off the alarm, I roll over to see Goku, still sleeping. He didn't seem to notice that the alarm went off. Normally, he would've been out of bed, and doing some "light" training before breakfast. Goku always woke up as soon as the sun started peeking through our window.

 _'My poor Goku. He must be exhausted from his trip back to Earth, and having to fight Frieza again and his father, on top of that. I'll just let him rest some more.'_ With that thought, I quietly got out of bed. Goku mumbled something in his sleep. Knowing him, it probably pertained to food. I smiled warmly at him, walked over to his side of the bed, and gently kissed him on the cheek. Then, I quickly washed up, got dressed, and walked down to the kitchen.

"I'll make all of Goku's favorites." I said to myself, as I grabbed the ingredients for pancakes and waffles, and also tons of sausages and bacon. I hummed, happily to myself as I made breakfast for my little family.

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's and Chi-Chi's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Nightmare~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" I asked myself. It was dark. Really dark. I seemed to be the only person here. At least, I thought I was. I heard someone chuckling behind me. The voice sounded like it belonged to me, but was much darker. I turned around, and came face to face with… Myself?!

 _'No, wait. He looks like me, but he can't be me. What's going on here?'_ I noted that the look-alike was wearing Saiyan armor, that looked very similar to the one Raditz was wearing when he came to Earth. He also still had a tail.

"Who are you?" What do you want?" I asked the Saiyan. He started laughing.

"I am you." He replied with a very Vegeta-like smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I growled, not liking the look this Saiyan was giving me.

"Are you that stupid? Isn't it obvious? I am the Saiyan who you should have grown up to be. Since that accident when you were just a baby, I have been forced to sit in the back of your mind. Biding my time. Waiting for you to finally achieve the Super Saiyan transformation, so I could finally be set free. It certainly took you long enough. Now that you have achieved the transformation, it is becoming much easier for me to get control over you." Kakarot chuckled, evilly. I stared at him, standing in a defensive stance.

"PREPARE YOURSELF! YOU'RE MINE!" Kakarot shouted, now charging at Goku.

~~~~~~~~~~Back In The Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I continued humming to myself as I made breakfast, when I heard Goku let out a painful scream. Bringing myself back to reality, I ran upstairs, and into our bedroom. Goku still seemed to be sleeping, but he must've been having a horrible nightmare. My eyes widened in shock when Goku's hair began to stand on end, and turn to a golden blond. Just then, our son ran in, a look of concern on his face.

"Mom, we have to wake him up now!" said Gohan. We both ran over to Goku, and started trying to shake him awake.

"Goku, wake up!" I raised my voice.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, trying to snap his father out of his nightmare. Just then, Goku's eyes snapped open, and his hair returned to normal. I had noticed the turquoise color of his eyes before they returned to their original color.

"Huh? It was a nightmare?" he asked himself, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Goku? Honey, are you alright? What was that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ok Chi-Chi. I have a little headache though. What was what?" he asked. Little was an understatement. His head was pounding.

"Well, y-your hair. It turned blond. Your eyes were different too." I said, with concern evident in my voice.

"Oh… What you saw was me becoming a Super Saiyan… I'm sorry if I scared you, Chi-Chi. You too, Gohan." he said, as he noticed our son looking at him, worriedly.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready. You should probably get out of bed, dear." I said to him.

"Ok, Chi-Chi. I'll be down in a few. I'm just going to take a shower real quick." he says as he gets out of bed and stretches.

"Ok, dear." I smiled at him before I went back to the kitchen. Gohan went to finish his homework from yesterday, while I finished cooking breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into my closet, I pick out my desired gi. Which of course is my classic orange and dark blue gi. I grab a clean towel, and make my way to the bathroom.

 _'My head is killing me…'_ I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I set my clothes aside, hung the towel on a hook closest to the tub, and turned the water on to my desired temperature. Once the water was perfect, I stepped in, and began washing myself. Trying to ignore the throbbing in my head.

 _'What's wrong with me? That was just a nightmare, wasn't it? So, why is it effecting me so much?'_ I thought to myself, as I shampooed my hair. I rinsed off all traces of soap and shampoo, and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

 _'I bet I'll feel better once I have some breakfast.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the kitchen. Chi-Chi was placing the many serving plates on the table. I started drooling at the sight of it. Chi-Chi made my favorites. _'She's the best.'_

"Hi, honey. Just in time. Breakfast is ready." she said to me, as she noticed my entrance. Gohan had been sitting at the table, waiting patiently for me to come downstairs.

"Hey, daddy! Are you ok now?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, little man. I'm fine." I said. He still looked at me worriedly.

"Oh yeah! Time to chow down!" I said as I began to dig in. Though the horrible pain I was feeling in my head refused to go away. Gohan smiled at me and started doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Something seems strange about my daddy. He's acting normal, but there's something about his ki signature that seems… off, to say the least. I'm not sensing the happy, peaceful energy from my father. He seems darker, somehow. I shrugged it off for now, and continued eating breakfast with my parents. Breakfast went quickly. It always does when daddy is around. Daddy finished his breakfast first, and put his many plates in the sink. I followed.

"Hey Gohan. Want to train with me and Piccolo today?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I replied, happily. I noticed my mom glare at my dad.

"Goku, our son need to concentrate on his studies! Frieza is gone. There's no need for you two to be training so much anymore." my mom shot at my dad.

"Aww, come on Chi-Chi. You know that just because Frieza is gone, that doesn't mean the world and the universe are safe. There is always evil out there. We have to be prepared for anything that might come our way." my dad explained.

"Yeah, mom. Daddy's right. Frieza isn't the only bad guy out there." I agreed with my father.

"I don't want my little boy getting mixed up in these crazy battles of yours, Goku! He needs to study, so he can get a decent job, and make a living for himself." my mom shot back.

"But Gohan won't be able to grow up and get a decent job, if there isn't an Earth, Chi-Chi. What good is all the studying and stuff, if we don't have a planet?" my daddy pointed out.

"You have plenty of martial artist friends, Goku. You don't need to drag our son to these fights!" my mom was clearly angry.

"This is also a way for me to bond with our son, Chi… Please?" my dad asked, giving mom his sad face. From the look on her face, she was giving in. She sighed.

"Ok. Fine, Goku. But not for too long. I want you two back for lunch, and after that Gohan has to study. Do I make myself clear?!" said my mom.

"Crystal, hun." my dad replied with a smile. My mom rolled her eyes and began washing the morning dishes. "Go ahead and change into your gi, Gohan." my dad instructed. I turned heel and bolted upstairs.

 _'I can't wait to do some training with my dad and Piccolo!'_ I thought to myself, excitedly. I quickly changed into the gi Piccolo gave me, and ran back downstairs. When I got there, I noticed my dad sitting on the couch, holding his head. He had a look of pain on his face.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked him. He quickly looked at me.

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm fine. I just have a little headache. Don't worry about me. Ok. Let's go! Grab onto me, Gohan. I'm going to use my Instant Transmission to take us to Piccolo." he said. I was still worried, but I did as I was told, and we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the middle of meditation, when two familiar kis suddenly appeared before me. Goku and Gohan. I opened one eye, and looked to my right to see both father and son waiting for me to acknowledge their presence. I opened both eyes, and stood up.

"Goku. Here to have a spar with me, I see." I said, smirking slightly at the Saiyan I once called an enemy. Goku let out a small laugh.

"You know it, Piccolo! It has been a long time since we last fought." he said to me, with his signature Son grin plastered on his face. But behind his happy face, I could sense a change in Goku. Something about his energy didn't feel quite right. I pushed the observation aside for the moment, as I too was eager to test my strength against a Super Saiyan. Especially, when that said Super Saiyan happens to be Son Goku. Goku powered up to his Super Saiyan form immediately, and got into an offensive stance.

 _'Not wasting any time, I see. Heh. Then, I won't either.'_ I thought to myself. I removed my weighted cape and turban, and got into a defensive stance. Gohan backed away, and sat on the ground, ready to observe the sparring match. Just then, I noticed Goku had a look of unbearable pain on his face, and he was holding his head in his hands.

"Goku?" I was concerned, but I prefer not to show it on the outside. That's when he lost his transformation, and lost consciousness. "Goku!" I said as I was running over to him. Gohan came running as well.

"Dad! What's wrong?! Wake up, dad!" Gohan shouted, while trying to shake Goku awake. It wasn't working. Goku was probably going to out for a while from the looks of it.

"Stop it, Gohan. Leave him alone. We should bring your dad back home." I said to him, as I picked Goku up in my arms. I sensed Goku's ki continuing to shift. This is bizarre. Gohan and I then took to the skies, in the direction of Goku's mountain home.

It only took us a couple of minutes to make it to Goku's house. When we returned from Namek, I spent most of my time close to Goku's house for the sake of Gohan. Now, I stay there for that same reason, but also just in case Goku wanted to train with me. I just knew he would. We landed. Goku was still passed out. His wife must have seen us from the window, because she came bolting out of the house.

"Goku?!" she screamed as she came running towards us. "Piccolo! What did you do to him?! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" she was screaming in my face.

"Mom, please stop. Dad isn't injured. Piccolo didn't do anything. We went there to spar. Dad went Super Saiyan, then looked like he was in pain, then he collapsed. It isn't Piccolo's fault, mom." Gohan calmly explained to his frantic mother. With that information, Chi-Chi calmed down a bit, and placed her hand on Goku's forehead.

"Well, he isn't running a fever." she pointed out.

"Dad told me that he had a headache earlier." Gohan mentioned to his mother.

"Well, let's just bring him inside, and put him back in bed. Maybe that nightmare he had this morning took a lot out of him. He must still be very tired." she said to us. I nodded my head, and walked into Goku's house. I had only been inside Goku's house once before, and that was only yesterday. It was kind of a strange feeling that I would be invited or even allowed into his home. The house smelled strongly of cleaning solution, and the breakfast they had that morning. She had obviously been doing the chores.

"Our room is upstairs, last door on the left." she tells me. I nodded once again, and walked upstairs, and down the hall. I entered the room, and Gohan followed. Gohan hopped on the bed, and pulled the covers back. I placed Goku on the bed, and removed his boots, and wristbands. Gohan proceeded to cover him with the blankets.

"Is my dad ok, Piccolo?" Gohan asked me, while looking down at his father. I didn't really know how to answer the question. I didn't know what was wrong with him, or if anything was wrong with him, really.

"We'll have to see, Gohan. But this is your father we're talking about. He's the strongest fighter in the universe. It would take a lot to bring him down." I said, smiling at my pupil. He smiled back, seemingly reassured for the moment. "Come on, kid. We should let your dad sleep." he nodded, and we left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~Nighttime~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Goku has been unconscious all day. I hope he's ok. He must be really tired. I've been switching between doing the household chores and sitting by Goku. Just then, Goku yawned and opened his eyes.

"Goku?" I said to him. He turned his head to look at me, and gave me a mischievous smile that I have never seen before.

"Hey." he said, pulling me onto the bed, and into his arms. I was taken aback. Goku wasn't usually the one that initiated intimacy, but here he was doing just that. Just then, I felt him undoing the buttons on my blouse, and reaching his hand in to undo my bra.

"Goku, what are you doing? This isn't like you." I said, shocked by the display of affection coming from my husband.

"I just missed you so much, Chi. Is that bad?" he asked, innocently.

"No, of course not. You've just never really initiated our intimacy before. It's just shocking, is all." I said to him.

"Ok, then." he said in a dark voice I had never heard him use before. He quickly removed my remaining clothes, laid me down on the bed, and took off his clothes. Before I knew it, Goku was on top of me, sucking on my nipples.

"Oh wow. Goku…" I moaned with pleasure. This went on for a few minutes, before he decided he wanted to go all the way. I spread my legs, so he could enter. Once he did, I was put into a frenzy. It had been more than 2 years since I could be intimate with my husband. This right here, feels like it was our first time. It feels incredible. He continued to thrust himself in and out at an incredible pace. Goku has never been so vigorous during love-making before. He was going so fast, it wasn't much longer before the both of us climaxed, and he rolled off of me, onto the bed.

"Wow." was all I could say while I was trying to catch my breath. It took a couple of minutes, but I finally got my breathing totally under control. "That was amazing, Goku. You've never been like that before." I said smiling at him. I almost gasped when he turned to look at me. He looked like Goku, but he didn't. Everything was the same, except for his eyes. My Goku's eyes are practically the picture of innocence. The eyes I'm looking at now, however, remind me of Vegeta. He was smirking too. My Goku doesn't smirk. He yawned, loudly. He obviously wore himself out going at it as fast as he was. It was only a few second later, when I heard snoring, and realized Goku had fallen asleep. I cuddled up to him, and placed my arm over his chest.

 _'What was that? He's never had that look in his eyes before. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe I should talk to Vegeta? I really hate to have to turn to him, but he is the only other Saiyan out there. He might be able to tell me what's wrong with my Goku.'_ Those were my last thoughts, before sleep finally claimed me.

Finally, Chapter 2 is up! WOOT! Once again, thank you to **Roku1397** for helping me come up with something! You're the best! Please Read & Review! Be on the look out for the next chapter! Kami bless! :)


	3. Help From The Prince of All Saiyans!

Hi there! Before I start the chapter, I wanted to give a BIG thank you to, **Roku1397** for helping me out with this chapter! You're the best! Now, on to the story! :)

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

My 7 AM alarm woke me from my slumber. I rolled over to see that Goku had already gotten himself out of bed. _'Perhaps he's feeling better?'_ I thought to myself, as I got out of bed and gathered my my clothes from the night before. I blushed. Goku has never acted that way before. It was nice, yet alarming at the same time. I placed the clothes in my hamper, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. Then, I grabbed my clothes for today, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once inside the bathroom, I turned on the water, and set my clothes aside. When the water was perfect, I hung the towel on a hook, stepped in, and started washing my body and hair. I soon became lost in my thoughts.

 _'I hope Goku is feeling better today. Since he wasn't in bed this morning, he's probably out doing some training before breakfast, like he normally does. Maybe I won't have to talk to Vegeta after all?'_ Those were my last thoughts before I rinsed myself, got dried, and got dressed.

 _'I need to make breakfast, but I really want to see how Goku is feeling real quick. He's probably out by the waterfall.'_ I thought as I exited my house, and started walking towards where I knew my husband and son liked to train with the Namekian Piccolo. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like my husband was beating up our son!

"Goku! What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed, running towards my son, who was pretty badly beaten.

"The brat needs to learn how to dodge, is all." he said in a dark voice. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Goku! Our son is NOT a brat!" he just smirked at me.

"Stop calling me by that stupid Earthling name! My name is Kakarot." he said, darkly.

 _'What's wrong with him…? He never liked his Saiyan name before… I need to talk to Vegeta!'_

"Ok… Kakarot, Gohan please come home while I make breakfast." I say to them. They nodded, and Goku started flying back towards home. Piccolo gave Gohan a senzu bean.

"Thank you, Piccolo." he said to his mentor. He took the bean, and allowed the healing properties to take effect.

"No problem, kid. I'll see you later." Piccolo replied.

"Come on, Gohan. Let's walk home together." I said to him. I wanted to talk with him about what happened and about how his father was acting. He nodded, and followed me back home.

~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Normally, I would have celebrated the fact that Goku wasn't fighting his son with kid-gloves, but he was being way too aggressive, and his energy feels dark… I have a bad feeling about this…'_

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and I are walking slowly back home. My son looks worried.

"Gohan, I need to talk to you about your father. It's very important." I say to him firmly, but gently. He looks up at me, knowingly.

"Something is wrong with daddy, mom. He was being so mean to me when we were sparring. Even Piccolo thought he was going too far. He's never been that way before. And his energy feels dark." he explained to me with tears in his eyes.

"His energy feels dark? Explain, please." I instructed.

"Well, daddy's energy is usually peaceful, and it always gives me a happy feeling when I feel it. But when we were sparring this morning, daddy's energy didn't feel that way anymore. I was afraid of him." Gohan said, tears falling freely down his face.

"Ok." I knelt down to my son's eye level. "Gohan, I'm going to need you to stay home and study today. Just try to avoid your father, for now. I need to talk with Vegeta." I instructed him.

"Why Vegeta, mom?" I asked me, curiously.

"Because Vegeta is the only other full-blooded Saiyan left alive, other than your father. He might be able to tell me what's wrong with him, and he might even be able to help." I say to him.

"Vegeta would never anything to help dad, mom." he says to me with a frown on his face.

"He is going to have to. I have a horrible feeling in my heart. Like something terrible is going to happen." I explained to him. He nodded, agreeing with me. We continued to walk, until our beautiful home finally came into view. We have lived here for so long now, but the scenery has always been breathtaking. It never gets old. We walked into our house. Goku was laying on the couch, sleeping. I went into the kitchen, and started on breakfast.

"Gohan, go upstairs and study. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." I whispered, not wanting to wake Goku up until breakfast was done. He nodded, and quietly walked upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~

"Brat! Time to train again!" Kakarot commanded our son. I intervened.

"Go-Kakarot, Gohan needs to study." I said calmly. He growled. "Just for a few hours, that's all. Then he can go, and train again." I reassured him. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Fine. Only for a few hours though. The brat is too weak. He needs to get stronger if he is going to be a decent sparring partner for me." Kakarot said, all the while smirking at our son. Gohan was trying not to show his father that he was afraid. Kakarot would surely use the child's fear to his advantage during "sparring".

"Of course, dear." I said to him. "Go on and hit those books, son." Gohan nodded, and went to his room.

"I'm going to go train on my own for awhile." he says to me.

"Not with Piccolo?" I asked, surprised.

"No. That stupid Namek isn't worth my time. He can't keep up with a Super Saiyan." he says with a big smirk.

"Ok, dear. Have fun, and try to to hurt yourself." I said, as he left the house. I sighed in relief once I knew he wasn't going to come running back here.

"I need to call Bulma." I said to myself, running towards the house phone. I dialed Capsule Corp. immediately.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Thank you for calling Capsule Corp.! How can I help you today?" came the overly friendly voice of one of Capsule Corp. receptionists.

"Hi. My name is Son Chi-Chi. I need to speak with Bulma, please." I said to her.

"Bulma? Alright! Please hold while I transfer your call!" she says.

*Annoying Elevator Music*

I growled, impatiently waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" came the voice of Mrs. Briefs.

"Hi, this is Chi-Chi. I need to speak with Bulma, please. It's urgent." I said, growing impatient. I just need to talk to Bulma!

"Oh Chi-Chi! Hi there! Of course you can speak to her. I'll go get herder you!" she says to me, before putting the phone on hold. A couple of minutes go by when I hear Bulma's voice on the phone.

"Hey, Chi-Chi. What's up? Can you make this quick? I have my hands full with Vegeta right now." she says to me, irritation evident in her voice.

"I'm actually calling you to ask if I could talk to Vegeta." I said.

"Why would you want to talk to Vegeta, Chi-Chi?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Something is wrong with Goku, Bulma. He's been acting so strangely since he came home. He had a nightmare the morning after he came home. It caused him to have a headache. He collapsed when he was trying to train with Piccolo. He was all over me that night, when he woke up. And then this morning, I caught him beating up Gohan, and he all of a sudden wants me to call him by his Saiyan name! That's why I need to talk to Vegeta. He might know what's happening to him, and he might be able to help." I almost explained, crying profusely. There was silence for a moment, until Bulma finally spoke.

"Ok. Try to calm down, Chi-Chi. You can try talking to him, if he'll listen to you. But he's injured right now. That moron took his "training to beat Kakarot" too far, and hurt himself pretty badly. He almost destroyed my house too!" she exclaimed. I thought for a moment. Then, I had an idea.

"Bulma, will Vegeta take a senzu bean?" I asked her.

"Probably. I know that he knows that will get him back to training basically immediately. I don't think he would be opposed to that." she says.

"Ok. I'm going to bring over a senzu bean for him. I'm not going to give it to him if he doesn't help Goku though." I explained to her. I heard Bulma giggle at that.

"I wish you luck with that, Chi-Chi. Goku is at the top of Vegeta's "People I Need To Kill" list" she says. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he is going to help, or Goku might just be the one killing him. I'll be over in about an hour. I have stop for a senzu bean first." I said.

"Ok, Chi-Chi. See you soon then." I hung up the phone. I could hear the fear in her voice when I said that Goku might just end up killing Vegeta. I hope she realizes that this isn't a joke, and something isn't right with Goku. I grabbed my purse, headed outside, and called for Nimbus. Thankfully the little cloud will come to anyone in our family, if we call it. I climbed up, and got settled.

"Ok, Nimbus. We have to go to the waterfall. I need to speak with Piccolo for a second. And not too fast, please." I instructed the little cloud. Then, Nimbus took off. A couple of minutes later, I was standing behind Piccolo. He looked like he was meditating.

"What do you want?" he asked, coldly. I shot him a death glare, about to shout, but calmed myself down.

"I need a senzu bean." I stated, simply.

"For who? Gohan?" he asked.

"Vegeta." I said.

"Are you crazy? I only have one senzu bean left, and you come here and expect me to give it to you, so you can give it to that pompous prince? You're out of your mind." he stated. I was really upset now.

"Something is wrong with Goku, Piccolo! And I think the only one that could help is Vegeta! I need to talk to him, but he is badly injured right now! So, I need that senzu bean! I want my Goku to be back to how he was before!" I shouted at him. He growled at me.

"Ok, fine. The only reason I'm going to do it is you can help Goku. So, get a move on." he said, grumpily. He handed me the senzu bean. I put it in a pocket in my purse.

"Thank you." was all I said, before I climbed back onto Nimbus. "We have to go to Capsule Corp. now, Nimbus." with that, the little cloud took to the skies once more.

~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~

Finally landed at Capsule Corp.

"You can go now, Nimbus. I might be here for a little while." I told the little cloud, before walking towards the entrance to Capsule Corp. I walked in, and made my way to Bulma's living quarters. I walked into the living room area, and saw Bulma on the couch.

"Bulma?" I said, walking up to her. She turned to face me.

"Oh hey, Chi-Chi. Do you have the senzu bean?" she asked.

"Yes. Take me to him." I instructed her. She lead me down a long hallway. Vegeta had apparently decided that he wanted to be as far away from everyone else as possible. So, he has an entire hallway of rooms to himself.

 _'What a selfish little-'_ Bulma's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"In here." she said. She knocked on the door. "Vegeta someone is here to see you. Chi-Chi has a senzu bean." I could hear Vegeta grumble from inside the room.

"Fine. Let the harpy in." I heard him say. I'm angry at him already. Rolling my eyes, I entered the room. I walked up to him, and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Give it to me now, woman!" he said, harshly.

"No. You will get this senzu bean when you agree to help Goku." I said to him. He looked at me, questioningly.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked.

"First of all, stop calling me "woman"! I have a name, and it is Chi-Chi!" I shouted at the Saiyan Prince. "Second of all, something is seriously wrong with Goku. He hasn't been himself since he came home. He beat up Gohan this morning during sparring, and now he wants me to call him Kakarot. He's just been acting angry and cruel. It's like he turning into-" Vegeta's voice cut me off.

"Who he was born to be." he said, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Vegeta! This isn't a good thing! He will probably kill us all, including you, since you can't even become a Super Saiyan yet! We have to do something to make him how he was before!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright! I'll help! I'm only going to do it if you agree to cook for me until this is over. The blue haired woman may be able to build spaceships, but she can't cook for shit!" he shouted at me. I growled at him, but obliged.

"Fine. But only until this is over. You're on your own after that." I shot back at the prince.

"Fine! Now give me the damn bean!" he yelled, obviously growing impatient. I put the senzu bean in his mouth, and watched all of his injuries heal. He sat up, and rid himself of the bandages.

"Now, can you tell me why this is happening?" I asked, calmly. He looked at me for a moment, before answering my question.

"Well, from what you're telling me, it sounds like Kakarot is turning back into how he was before he became a brain damaged idiot. And from what I'm gathering, it's a possibility that transforming into the Super Saiyan is what triggered the change." he explained to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, your brat said that Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan after Frieza killed the little bald one. Kakarot must have become completely enraged. Rage and hatred can give access to evil." he explained further.

"What are we supposed to do? How do I get my Goku back?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"Have him come train with me. It possible that Kakarot has mastered the transformation, but hasn't mastered how to deal with the intense rage that comes with it when he transforms." he instructed. I nodded, and stood up.

"Ok. I'll have him come by for training tomorrow." I said, as I turned to walk out of the bedroom. Vegeta stopped me.

"Make me lunch, woman!" he ordered me. I got red in the face.

"My name is Chi-Chi! Stop calling me woman!" I shouted in his face.

"Fine! Make me lunch, Chi-Chi." Vegeta said in obvious annoyance.

"Thank you. Now, lead me to the kitchen." I said. He grumbled, but obliged.

 _'Hopefully, this training with Vegeta will bring my Goku back to me. What will we do if it fails, though…?'_ was my last thought, before I entered the enormous kitchen, and started preparing a meal for Vegeta.

That's Chapter 3! Again, another big thank you to **Roku1397** for helping me out big time with this chapter! Read & Review! Kami bless! :)


	4. Beatings and Training

Hey guys! I know it has been a couple of weeks, but here is Chapter 4 of, The Turn of The Earth-Raised Saiyan! **Once again, BIG shout out to my partner in crime with this story, Roku1397. You've been A huge help! :)** Now, ONWARRRD!

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

 _'I can't believe I'm stuck cooking for this selfish Prince… But it'll be worth it if I can get my Goku back.'_ was all I thought to myself, as I cooked a large meal for the Saiyan Prince. Luckily, with all of my experience with cooking for both Goku and Gohan, I was able to cook a very large meal for Vegeta in under 2 hours. I placed the many plates on the long dining room table, and Vegeta didn't waste any time. He dug in right away. The way he was eating is exactly how Goku eats.

"Do all Saiyans eat like this?" I questioned him.

"Yes." he said, with food still filling his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I scolded him.

"I am a Prince, woman! I will do as I please!" he shot back at me. I growled him, growing more impatient with the Saiyan Prince by the second. I calmed myself though. I didn't want to make him angry, and then have him refuse to help Goku. I took a deep breath.

"Will you at least stop calling me "woman"? My name is Chi-Chi." I asked as nicely as I could.

"Fine. I will do that, at least. But you are not allowed to tell me what to do. I am not your brat, or your brain damaged clown-of-a-mate." he said, coldly.

"Fine." was the last thing that was said between us, until Vegeta finished eating. Which of course, didn't take long. His eating habits were the same as Goku's, after all. I gathered up all of the dirtied plates, and placed them in the sink. I was about to wash them, but Vegeta stopped me.

"Forget about those. The blue haired woman's mother will wash them. Kakarot is probably going to be hungry by the time you get home. You'll have to talk to him about training with me. I doubt he would pass this up." he said with a chuckle. I suppose he was right. It was just about time for me to make lunch for Goku and Gohan.

"Ok." I said to him, as I made my way towards the exit. Once I was outside, I called for my ride. "NIMBUS" the little cloud came to me immediately. I hopped on.

"Come on, Nimbus. I have to go home now. Goku and Gohan will be hungry." with that said, the little golden cloud took to the skies, in the direction of Mount Paouz.

~~~~~~~~~~About 1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's and Chi-Chi's House~~~~~~~~~~

I finally made it home, and walked inside. The house was quiet, which told me that "Kakarot" was still out training. I filled a small cup full of juice, then made my way upstairs to check on my young son. I opened his door, and to my relief, he was still studying. I walked in.

"Hey sweetie. I thought my little scholar might be thirsty." I said to him, as I placed the cup on his desk.

"Hey mom. Thanks for the juice." was all he said.

"Still worried about your daddy?" I asked him, gently. He nodded.

"Yeah… I want daddy to go back to how he used to be…" he said, trying to stifle a sob. I placed my hand on his back in a comforting way.

"I know, Gohan. I talked to Vegeta today. He agreed to help your father." I told him with a smile. He seemed shocked, for good reason.

"How did you manage to convince him to help daddy?" he asked.

"I told him I would cook for him." I stated simply, rolling my eyes. Gohan had to giggle at that.

"I guess Vegeta likes food just as much as daddy does." he said with a laugh, and a big goofy smile on his face. I just had to smile back at him. His smile looks so much like Goku's. Like father, like son.

"So, how is Vegeta going to help daddy, mom?" he asked, innocently.

"He said that he was going to do training with him." I replied.

"What kind of training?" he questioned, cocking his head to one side.

"The kind of training you don't need to worry about, dear. Now enough talking for now. I have to make lunch, and you need to keep studying. I'll call you down when lunch is ready." I replied, firmly. He pouted, obviously wanting to know more. I wasn't giving in. He sighed.

"Ok, mom…" was all he said, before turning back to his math book. I turned around, walked out of his room, and headed back downstairs to prepare lunch.

I soon became lost in my thoughts while I made lunch for my family. _'I need to think. How will I get Kakarot to go train with Vegeta without sounding suspicious? I'll do anything to get my Goku back. Vegeta, please bring him back…'_

~~~~~~~~~~A Hour and A Half Later~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was finally completed. All of the many serving bowls and platters spread across the table. Just then, Kakarot walked in.

"Hi, honey. You're just in time. Lunch is ready. You can go ahead and eat. I'll go get Gohan." I said to him, before making my way up to Gohan's room again. When the normal Goku wants to eat, there is no stopping him. He would never hurt me though. Kakarot is different though. He might just kill me. Goku was originally sent here to destroy us, after all. I want to avoid angering him as much as possible. I knocked on Gohan's door, and opened it.

"Hey, sweetie. Your father is home, and lunch is ready. Come downstairs." I instructed. I quickly walked up to him. "Be respectful of your father, Gohan. No goofing around with him right now. You don't want to make him angry." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Right, mom." he agreed. We walked back to the dining room together. Kakarot was already eating, just like I suspected he would. Gohan and I took our seats, and ate our food, quietly. Once Kakarot was finished, he just sat there with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. This was very awkward. Gohan and I finished our lunches, then Gohan brought all of our plates to the sink.

"Thank you, Gohan. You can go back up and study." I instructed him. I heard Kakarot growl. I looked at him, and he was glaring at me.

"No, the brat is going to spend the rest of the day training. You said he would only have to study for a few hours. Well, it has been a few hours. So, he's going to train." he said, coldly. There was no doubt about it. I was afraid of him. I couldn't let it show though.

"Right. Of course. How silly of me. I'm sorry, I forgot. Gohan, go spend the rest of the day with your father. Don't forget to be respectful." I told the young boy. He was afraid of his father right now, but he did understand that we were going to have to deal with this change in him until we can get him back to normal.

"Ok, mom. I'll go change into a gi now." he replied, running back to his room to change clothes.

"Oh, Kakarot. Vegeta called today. He said that he wants to train with you tomorrow." I mentioned to him. This statement seemed to take him by surprise.

"The Prince wants to train with me?" he asked. I had never heard him refer to Vegeta as the Prince before.

"Yes." I replied, simply. He "hmphed".

"Why should I? He is no match for me. Prince of All Saiyans, indeed. He can't even achieve Super Saiyan. He wouldn't make a good sparring partner for me without it." he said. I thought really quick.

"Well, maybe you could teach him? Or maybe he will achieve it randomly, during training?" I tried to reason with him. His eyes closed. He seemed to be thinking.

"Hmmm… I suppose you're right. I won't teach him though. If he achieves it, then he does. If he is too weak to achieve it on his own, I'll gladly take the so-called Prince down a notch or two." he said with an evil smirk on his face. I couldn't stand seeing that smirk. This wasn't my Goku, but he was in there somewhere. There just has to be a way to bring him back.

"As you wish, dear." I replied, as Gohan came downstairs.

"Let's go, brat." he said, looking down at our son.

"Ok, dad. Let's train!" exclaimed Gohan, trying to sound more excited than he actually was. Normally, he would have loved to go out and train with his father. But not like this. I watched my husband and son leave.

 _'Be safe…'_ That was my last thought before I decided to do some housework.

~~~~~~~~~~A Grassy Clearing On Mount Paouz~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I'm scared of my daddy, but I have to be strong. I can't show him that I'm afraid of him. Dad got into an offensive stance, but didn't transform. Mentally, I breathed out a sighed of relief at that. I was happy my dad chose not to transform. He obviously knows I'll be too easy to beat if he powers up, but he could beat me easily anyway. My fear was rising again, but I didn't show it. I had a look of determination on my face, as I got into a defensive stance.

"Good job, boy. That's what I want to see." he said, darkly. I would have beamed in happiness at my father's words of praise, if he were himself. All of a sudden, my dad started flying towards me at an amazing speed. I almost couldn't see him. He tried to punch me, but I managed to dodge. He chuckled, evilly.

"Good. Perhaps you've learned your lesson from this morning? Or was that just a stroke of good luck?" he smirked. "Let's find out, shall we." He raced towards me again. This time, putting more speed into his punches and kicks. I couldn't dodge them. I was rapidly becoming more afraid. I wasn't sure how long my body would be able to handle the impact of my dad's kicks and punches. I can't do anything. The beating went on for a few hours.

 _'Please… Someone… Help…'_ I thought to myself, not realizing that my thoughts had been telepathically passed on to my mentor and best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~The Waterfall Near Goku's House~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Please… Someone… Help…'_

I heard Gohan's voice come through. My eyes shot open in realization. "Goku must be "training" Gohan again. Gohan needs help, quick." I said, taking off in the direction of Gohan's falling ki.

 _'I have to hurry! If I don't stop this, Goku might end up killing his own son!'_ I thought to myself. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. This was even worse than this morning. By the time I got there, Gohan was already unconscious from his injuries. I flew down, landing in between Goku and Gohan.

"That's enough!" I growled at the Saiyan.

"I don't take orders from green beans." he replied, simply, in a cold voice.

"If you go any farther with this, you'll kill him. Is that what you want?" I asked him.

"I suppose not… A dead son, is a useless son, after all." he stated, with an evil smirk spread across his once kind and gentle looking face. "You can bring him back to my mate. I'll get him a senzu bean from Korin Tower." with that said, Goku used his Instant Transmission to go to Korin Tower. I picked Gohan up, and took off towards the Son family home.

When I arrived, Chi-Chi came running out, and frantically scooped Gohan out of my arms. "Goku went to get him a senzu bean. He will be ok." I told the worried mother.

"Don't call him Goku! That person… is not the man I fell in love with, when I was a little girl…" she tells me, tearfully. I looked at her in sympathy. "Vegeta is going to try and help him tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~Korin Tower~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Master Korin's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

 _'I am sensing a great evil… But who is it…?'_ I thought to myself, as Earth's savior popped in behind me, unexpectedly.

"Ah, Goku. Long time no see, my friend." I said, as I turned to look him. I almost gasped when I saw him. He had an evil look in his eyes. "W-What can I do for you, Goku?"

"The name is Kakarot. I don't go by that stupid Earth name anymore. And the answer to your questions is, I need a senzu bean for my son." Kakarot shot at me.

"Ah, I see. Of course you can have a bean. There's plenty. Take as many as you like." I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Thanks." was all he said, before taking a handful of beans, and disappearing.

 _'This isn't good… The evil I was sensing was emanating from Goku… I fear for the Earth…'_ I thought to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's and Chi-Chi's House~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Gohan is hurt really bad… That Kakarot better come back here with that senzu bean soon!'_ Just then, Kakarot made his appearance. Normally, I would have been screaming and reprimanding my husband for allowing our son to get so beaten up, but my fear of him and fear for my son was keeping me from doing so. Kakarot walked up, and gave the bean to Gohan. Gohan chewed the bean. It didn't take long for him to be able to move. He looked up at his father.

"I'm sorry, dad… I'll do better next time…" was all he said.

"Damn right, you will. No son of mine is going to grow up to be a weakling." Kakarot stated, coldly. Gohan just stayed quiet.

"Well, it is time for me to make dinner. Gohan, please go and study." I instructed my son.

"Ok, mom." he replied, running off towards his bedroom. I turned to Kakarot.

"What will you do until dinner is ready?" I asked, sweetly.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." he said, simply.

"Ok. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." I said, as I watched him walk upstairs. With all of that settled, I began making dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner is finished. I smiled at my creations. I was always very proud of my ability to cook. I went upstairs, and knocked on Gohan's door.

"Gohan. Dinner is ready, sweetheart." I said to him through the door.

"Ok, mom. I'll be right down." he replied. With that, I made my way to mine and Goku's room. I could hear him snoring from all the way down the hallway. I opened the door, quietly, and walked inside. He was laying on his side, the blankets covering him up to his waist. I walked up to him, and looked at his face. Even though he's so evil now, he still has such a sweet and innocent look on his face when he's sleeping. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something brown and furry slip out from under the covers. I almost screamed when I realized that Goku's tail had grown back.

 _'Oh no! I thought that was supposed to be gone, permanently! This isn't good!'_ I thought to myself, frantically. There was no avoiding it. I had to wake him up for dinner. I started to try shaking him awake.

"Kakarot." I said, trying to rouse him from sleep. It wasn't working, so I shook him a little harder.

"No…" Kakarot mumbled, but continued sleeping.

 _'He's really out of it… Perhaps I should let him sleep?… Yeah, that would be better. It would certainly make dinner less awkward.'_ I thought to myself. I walked out of our bedroom, and quietly closed the door. I walked to the dining room.

"Where's dad, mom?" Gohan asked, sitting in his usual spot at the table.

"He's sleeping, dear. I don't want to wake him up. Let's just eat our dinner, and go to bed." I stated, simply. He did as he was told. Dinner went by quickly. Kakarot had slept through the whole thing.

He was still sound asleep when I got ready for bed, and entered our room. I laid down next to him, and just watched him sleep for awhile. He sure does make funny noises when he sleeps. Sleep eventually claimed me.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with my usual alarm. Kakarot wasn't beside me. I quickly got out of bed to check on my son. I ran to his room, and quietly opened his door. I was happy to see that he was still in sleeping in his bed, and not out for another "training" session with his father. I decided that everything was all good for now, as long as my son wasn't being hurt by Kakarot.

 _'But I really want my Goku back…'_ I thought, as I started on preparing breakfast. Today would hopefully be the day my Goku would be back to his old self. I hope with Vegeta's training, Goku can find someway to get control of himself again.

 _'My poor Goku… He must be terrified…'_ Terrified would usually be the last thing that Goku would feel. Goku always stood proud and strong, no matter what. I saw it when he fought Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He wasn't scared at all. But now he is basically locked inside of his own mind. I wonder if he knows what's happening around him, but is unable to stop it?

I came back to reality and realized that I cooked a large breakfast for my family in record time. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even realize I did all of this. I had never made a meal for my family in under an hour, but here I am.

 _'I guess I should get lost in my own thoughts more often.'_ I thought to myself as I went to wake my son. I quietly opened his door, and walked to his bed.

"Gohan. Rise and shine, sweetie." I said to him, gently shaking him. His eyes fluttered, and he yawned.

"Hey, mom." he greeted me, rubbing his left eye with his fist.

"Breakfast is ready. Get dressed in your school clothes, and come downstairs." I instructed, gentle. He smiled at me. I heard the front door open and close. Kakarot must have come back.

"Oh right. Vegeta is going to try and help daddy today, right?" he asked quietly, though he was excited that he might have his kind and gentle father back again.

"He sure is. Let's just hope that it works. Now, get up." I whispered.

"Yes ma'am!" he said with that goofy smile he inherited from Goku. I smiled warmly at him, and walked back downstairs. Kakarot was eating, of course.

"Hi, Kakarot. Did you have a good exercise this morning?" I asked him.

"Yes." he said, with his mouth full of food. I restrained myself from reprimanding him about his bad table manners.

"That's good." I replied, as I took my place at the table. Gohan came down at that moment, and took his seat. Breakfast went quietly and awkwardly. Like usually, Kakarot finished his meal first. He got up from his seat.

"I'm going to Capsule Corp…." that was all he said before he placed two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared from the house.

 _'Please help him, Vegeta…'_ I thought to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I slipped on my armor, knowing Kakarot would probably be here soon. Of course, Kakarot decided to pop in right at that moment, with that new technique he learned on Planet Yardrat.

"Hello, Kakarot." I said, as I turned towards him.

"Your Highness." he stated, mockingly, with all too familiar smirk on his face. I looked down, and saw a familiar looking sight.

"Well, well. Your tail has grown back." I stated, simply. He looked behind him. He didn't even seem to realize the furry appendage, had regrown. Surely his mate saw it. She probably simply chose to not say anything about it to him. "We're going to be doing some training today, and I have the perfect spot for it." I said, smirking right back at him.

"Lead the way, Prince." he said my title with disgust evident in his voice. I opened my window, and flew through. Flying at full speed. Kakarot following.

 _'He is finally acting like a Saiyan warrior. I thought it would be an improvement over his normal antics. I was wrong… I never thought I'd rather have the brain damaged moron around more than someone that was more like me.'_ I growled at myself. _'Dammit! I'm growing soft!'_

~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Rocky Mountain Area~~~~~~~~~~

We landed. I haven't been here in quite sometime. Neither has Kakarot. This is perfect.

"Does the scenery look familiar to you, Kakarot?" I said, smirking at him. He looked around for a moment. Memories of our first battle flashing through his mind, no doubt. Probably memories from that particular day, in general. Saving his son and the bald one, then realizing that the rest of his comrades had been killed. Suddenly, a look of pain crossed his face, as he held his head with both hands. Then, he smirked.

"Let's spar, Kakarot!" I exclaimed, still smirking. Then out of nowhere, Kakarot disappeared, and reappeared behind me.

"Of course! As you wish, Your Majesty!" he shouted, as he punched me hard, in the face. I flew into a mountain. It started crumbling on top of me, but I regained my bearings, and quickly shot through the rubble. Landing in front of Kakarot. A little blood came from the corner of my mouth, I wiped it away with my glove.

"Not bad, Kakarot. FOR A LOW-LEVEL CLOWN!" I shouted, flying towards him at full speed. We started exchanging punches. He was obviously holding back. He hadn't even transformed yet. I landed a few, and dodged some of his punches and kicks. That was until he managed to get above me, and hammer slam me in the head. I went flying towards the ground, but quickly pulled myself together. We each landed on two different rock formations. I know it wasn't exactly the same rock, since his rock ended up falling apart from the sheer force of his power in our first battle. But all of the rock formations around here looked very similar to each other. It was like being taken to the past, without really going there.

Kakarot had a big smirk on his face as he cupped his hands together to prepare his signature attack: The Kamehameha Wave. I silently, chuckled to myself.

"KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE!" he shouted, while bright blue energy collected in his hands.

"THIS IS IT, KAKAROT! PREPARE YOURSELF!" I shouted, as I started preparing my attack. Purple energy collecting in my palms.

"GALLIC GUN! HAAA!" I shouted, as my attack started racing towards my opponent.

"HAAAAAA!" Kakarot shouted, his attack heading straight for mine. The beams collided with such force, it caused many of the rock formations to fall apart, including ours. I was starting to have a hard time holding back Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave, as he was steadily increasing the power he put into it. Then I saw the smirk on Kakarot's face, turn into a look of unbearable pain. It must have been pretty unbearable, since he could no longer concentrate on his attack, causing the wave to disappear. He quickly lowered himself to the ground. I floated in the air, watching him for a moment.

 _'Something is going on inside that idiot brain of his.'_ I thought to myself, as I continued to watch whatever was about to unfold. I lowered myself to the ground to get a better look. Then, that was it. He collapsed. I walked over, and looked at him. His energy felt much more pure than before.

"Pitiful. You know, I could easily kill you right here and now, if I really wanted to, Kakarot." I said to him. He didn't answer, of course. I picked him up, and threw him over my shoulder. I took off to deliver the clown home to his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's and Chi-Chi's House~~~~~~~~~~

Finally made it to Kakarot's house. The clown is still unconscious. I walked up to the house, and opened the door. The woman had been doing a lot of cleaning. That's when she decided to come downstairs. She gasped when she saw us.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok? What happened? How did it go? Is he back to normal yet?" the rapid firing of her questions made my head spin.

"Calm down! He's fine. We were training. I don't know if he is back to normal. You'll have to see when he wakes up. I brought him back here, because he obviously couldn't continue to train if he was unconscious. His energy did feel more pure to me though. So, it is possible that it worked. Don't get your hopes up though." I said, as I deposited Kakarot on the living room couch.

"Ok. Thanks, Vegeta. If this isn't over-" I interrupted her.

"I know, I know. We'll have to try something else." I said, before I walked out, and started flying back to Capsule Corp..

~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later (About 12:30 PM)~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch is almost ready, but Goku hasn't woken up yet. I made my way to the living room, where my husband has been lying unconscious for the past couple of hours. He was snoring, lightly. I decided to try waking him up for lunch.

"Kakarot?" I said while I shook him by his shoulder. He started stirring. "Kakarot." I said again. Then he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, then looked at me, sleepily.

"Chi-Chi, how come you called me by my Saiyan name?" he asked as he yawned, loudly. I gasped, and held his face in my hands to make him look at me.

"Goku? Is that really you?" I asked, quietly. He looked confused.

"Of course. Who else would I be?" he asked me, innocently. Then I gave him a big hug.

 _'My Goku is back!'_

"Chi-Chi, are you ok? You're acting like you haven't seen me." he asked.

"What was the last thing you remember, honey?" I asked, sweetly.

"I remember taking Gohan to go train with Piccolo, but after that I can't remember anything. I feel like I've been sleeping for a long time, and I've been having nightmares" he explained.

"Nightmares?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah. This guy looks just like me, but he isn't me. He's pure evil. He kept telling me that he IS me though. He was making me confused." he explained further.

"Well, don't worry, honey. You're ok now. I'll go get Gohan for lunch." I said to him, as I ran up to get Gohan. I ran into Gohan's room, which startled him.

"What's going on, mom?" he asked.

"Gohan lunch is ready, and your daddy is back to normal!" I told my son, happily.

"Really?!" he asked, excitedly.

"Yes! Now come downstairs before your lunch gets cold." I instructed, as I started making my way back to the dining room.

"Right, mom!" he exclaimed, happily. Running to the dining room to greet his father.

"Hey, little man. Come and chow down with me." Goku said with a big smile, when he saw Gohan come running into the room. Gohan didn't have to be told twice. He sat down and happily ate his lunch with his father. I giggled at them, and joined my family at the table.

 _'Things are finally back to normal'_

Right…?

Well, that was chapter 4! Let me know how you like it! Be on the look out for the next chapter! Please Read & Review! Constructive criticism is accepted, but please be nice lol. Thank you, and Kami bless!


	5. Nightmares: Part 1

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. Been having some issues lately, to say the least. This time of year isn't a good time for me. But anyway, finally out with chapter 5 of, The Turn of The Earth-Raised Saiyan! **Of course, as always, a big shout out to** **Roku1397** **for helping me with this chapter!**

P.S. Also, those of you that have been confused about WHY I had Goku defeat Frieza in the 1st chapter, instead of Mirai Trunks. The answer to your question is that this would be taking place in Mirai Trunks' timeline. In that timeline, Goku never met an adult Trunks. So, since that is the case, it only makes sense that Goku would've been the one to defeat Frieza in the Mirai timeline, since Vegeta and Gohan still couldn't become Super Saiyans. The Goku in the main timeline even tells Trunks that he was about to use instant transmission to intervene, but then Trunks showed up. So, Goku no longer felt the need to get there, quickly. Now, let's get to it, shall we? :3

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with my usual alarm. Turning it off, I rolled over. Goku had already gotten out of bed. It was time for me to wash up and make breakfast for my family. I got out of bed, and quickly gathered a fresh towel and clean clothes. I checked on Gohan before going to the bathroom. He was still sleeping. Goku went off to train by himself.

I washed myself as quickly and thoroughly as I could. I didn't want to make Goku wait too long for breakfast. _'The poor guy can take a beating better than he can take being hungry'_ I giggled to myself with that thought of my goofball of a husband. I rinsed, quickly dried and dressed myself, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Waffles, eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages sounds good to me." I said to myself, as I looked in our cabinets, and refrigerator. I quickly gathered the necessary ingredients, and started creating my masterpiece.

~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was ready, and the table was set. I made my way up to Gohan's room, and woke him up.

"Gohan. Breakfast is ready, sweetheart." I said, gently. He let out a big yawn, before finally opening his eyes.

"Good morning, mom." he said, sleepily, as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie. Put your school clothes on, and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." I said, smiling my little boy.

"Ok, mom. I'll be down in a few minutes." he replied. He was fully awake immediately following the mention of food.

 _'Like father, like son.'_ I thought to myself, happily, as I walked back to the kitchen. When I got there, Goku was sitting at the dining room table, resting his chin in his palms, waiting patiently for Gohan and I to come down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Goku." I greeted him, smiling.

"Good morning, Chi-Chi! Breakfast sure does smell good! I smelled it all the way from my private training spot, so I came home!" he said in that adorably cheerful voice I love so much. My smile grew wider, and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You and that nose of yours." I said, playfully flicking his nose. He giggled back.

"Where's Gohan?" he asked.

"Right here, daddy!" Gohan said as he came downstairs, and excitedly joined his father at the table. Goku giggled again, and ruffled our boy's hair.

"Ok, boys. You can eat now." I said to them. They didn't have to be told twice, of course.

"Oh yeah! Chow time!" Goku exclaimed, as he started stuffing his face with his usual vigor.

"Chow time!" Gohan exclaimed, following his fathers' example. I rolled my eyes at them.

 _'They're so silly.'_ I thought, quietly giggling to myself, as I ate my share of the food. Deciding to correct their bad table manners later. I'm much too happy to have Goku back to normal to care about his table manners.

~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night (Just After Dinner)~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Still Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by much as it normally would. Gohan spent his morning and early afternoon studying. While Goku went off to do some solitary training somewhere near our home. We would have lunch, and I would allow Gohan out to spend the rest of the day with his father. Of course, I had dinner ready when they arrived home, tracking mud through the house, no less. I yelled about leaving muddy footprints on my freshly mopped floor, and I warned them that they wouldn't have a single bite until they were clean. They quickly apologized, and went to wash up. Now, here we are. Goku and Gohan have just finished their dinner.

"Man, that was so good, Chi-Chi! I think you outdid yourself!" Goku said, as he happily patted his full belly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear." I replied, smiling at him. He yawned. "Tired already?" I asked.

"I guess I ate too much!" he giggled his reply.

"You can go to bed, if you'd like." I suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Goodnight, Chi." he replied, as he got up from his seat. He kissed me on the cheek, and headed up to bed. I heard our son giggle from his seat at the table, and I turned to look at him.

"Daddy put himself in a food coma" Gohan said with another giggle. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's time for you to go to bed as well, Gohan. Now, up you go!" I gently ordered the child.

"Ok, mom. Goodnight!" he smiled, and trotted upstairs. I started the dishes.

~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

I finally finished washing up the dishes. Now, it's time for me to go to bed. I walked upstairs, down the hall, and opened my bedroom door. Goku was sound asleep, his soft snoring emanating throughout the room. I stripped off my day clothes, and put on my nightgown. Quietly, I pulled back the covers, and slipped into bed next to Goku. He rolled over, put his arm around my waist, and nuzzled his face into my neck. His snoring resumed. I smiled down at him, contently. It didn't take long for the comfort in the room to pass on to me, as I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~2:30 AM~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

I sat up as fast as lightning. I was breathing hard, covered in sweat from head to toe, and my head was killing me. I looked around the dark room. Chi-Chi was sleeping. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, as I laid back against the headboard of the bed.

 _'It was just another nightmare.'_ Just a nightmare… These nightmares are really starting to take a toll on me. It feels like they're making me go insane. I decided I would go out and do some meditation. That has always helped me relieve stress and helped me sleep in the past. I quietly got out of bed, and put on my classic orange gi. I opened the window, stepped out, and closed it behind me. I walked for a little bit, until I came to a river with a waterfall. I often sensed Piccolo hanging around here. I sat down at the waters' edge, in the Lotus Position, and began trying to meditate.

~~~~~~~~~~Not Far From Goku~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes shot open. Someone's energy is increasing. _'Goku…'_ His energy is pure now. I'm not feeling the evil I was feeling before. He is disturbed, however. Something is bothering the Earth-raised Saiyan. Without another thought, I sped off on foot towards where I could feel Goku's energy, keeping my ki suppressed.

It didn't take long. I was still staying on Mount Paouz, after all. Goku was sitting by a river. He was trying to meditate, but it didn't seem to be doing the Saiyan any good. I slowly walked up to his right side, not suppressing my ki any longer.

"Goku. Are you alright?" I cringed, inwardly. I didn't intend to sound THAT concerned about the Saiyan. He didn't answer. _'How out of it is he?'_

"Goku." I said, placing my right hand on his shoulder. He jumped, obviously startled.

"Yikes! Piccolo! Where did you come from? I didn't sense you." he almost shouted.

"I can see that you didn't sense me. I called your name, but you didn't answer me. That's why I put my hand on your shoulder. To get your attention. Your meditation, if you can even call it that, wasn't going so well. What the hell is going on with you?" I asked, looking at Goku with a little worry, but still trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Nothing's going on." he stated, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"You're a terrible liar, Goku." I said, looking at the young Saiyan, sternly. His smile faded, and he sighed.

"I'm just having nightmares, Piccolo. It's not a big deal. Everyone has nightmares sometimes." he says, while staring blankly into the water, with his left cheek resting against his palm. Something is definitely bothering him. He looks tired and sad. I inwardly growled at myself for what I was about to do. I sat down beside him. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting with you until you talk about whatever is bothering you." I replied, in annoyance. More annoyed that I allowed myself to be visibly concerned about my former enemy.

"It's really not a big deal, Piccolo. They're just nightmares. I'm just tired." he said, quietly. He went back to staring blankly into the water. I sighed.

 _'I won't force him to talk about it, but he's going to have to talk about it eventually.'_ I thought to myself as Goku and I sat in silence by the river. We stayed that way, until about 7:30 AM, when I heard Goku starting to snore. He fell asleep sitting up, with his cheek resting on his left hand.

 _'Damn it all... I suppose I should bring him home.'_ I growled slightly, as I got to my feet, and wiped off any grass or dirt from my clothes. Then, I picked up Goku, and took off towards his house.

~~~~~~~~~~Goku's and Chi-Chi's House~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast is just about ready. _'I wonder where Goku is.'_ I thought to myself. Just then, Piccolo came into view. I scowled. I still don't like him very much. Then, I noticed that he was carrying Goku in his arms. I ran outside.

"Is he ok? What happened?" I asked, frantically.

"He's fine. Physically, at least. I found him sitting by a river last night. Something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say much. He just said that he's been having nightmares. He just fell asleep, so I brought him home." Piccolo calmly explained.

"Thank you, Piccolo." I said, while looking worriedly at my sleepy husband. "Could you put him in bed?"

"Sure." was his only reply, before walking passed me, and into the house. He was greeted by Gohan.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" he greeted the Namekian happily, before his smile faded. "Is my daddy ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, kid. He's ok. He's just tired. Your dad had a bad night." Piccolo told my little boy. Gohan still looked worried, but he was reassured for the moment.

"Come on, Gohan. You need to eat your breakfast." I instructed my son.

"Right, mom." he replied, as he sat down, and dug into the meal I prepared. I followed Piccolo upstairs.

"You're sure that he's alright?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes. I gave you all of the information Goku gave me last night." is all he says to me. We entered mine and Goku's bedroom. Piccolo laid him down, and I covered him with the comforter. "That's that." he said, as he turned to leave the room. He stopped, and looked at me.

"Just keep an eye on him…" that was the last thing that he said before leaving the house for the day. I looked back down at Goku. He looked exhausted, which told me that he was probably up for most of the night, and into the morning.

I decided to let him sleep as long as he needed to. _'I hope he's up by lunchtime though. It isn't good for Goku to go too long without eating.'_

With that thought, I proceeded downstairs to join my son for, breakfast.

Well, that was the 5th Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm doing my best lol! Constructive criticism is accepted. Please Read & Review! Be on the look out for Chapter 6! Kami bless, and Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
